Power Tiers
These power tiers are designed to rank characters as to how powerful they are, to classify them within their range of ability. That isn't to say that a lower-tiered character cannot defeat a higher-tiered character. The tiers represent the level of power that a character possesses. Power can include fighting ability, magic, command of a force, or technological modification.) TIER I: REGULARA (For characters with no special fighting skills, magical abilities, or powers in general.) Examples: common civilians *Kindle *The Voice *Professor Whitelaw TIER II: SUPERA (For characters with basic magic, powers, or skills.) Examples: novices, apprentices, anyone holding a gun *March Hare *Robin Goodfellow *Eodians (Warrior Class) *Pride *Lust *Greed *Gluttony *Envy *Aquila *Filtiarn *The Raven *Credne *Trolls TIER III: ULTURA (For characters highly experienced in fighting or magic.) Examples: skilled magicians, knights, skilled marksmen (or anyone holding a minigun) *Ruichi *Nebula *Red (normal) *Rose *Jester (usual limit) *Eodians (Wizard Class) *Wrath *Equis *The Revolutionaries *Selkies *Monsieur Mime (due to Troll Charm) *Lotus *Tulwar (Normal) TIER IV: ULTIMATA (For characters with unnatural talent in their power.) Examples: prodigies, talented marksmen, strong sorcerers *Jester (full potential) *Eodians (Tyrant Class) *Loki *Seal Maiden *Gryme *Pathos TIER V: HYPERA (For characters with the ability to destroy a city with little/no effort.) Examples: Tier 1 superhumans, gargantuan monsters, supernatural sorcerers *Dark Ruichi *Red (wolf-mode) *Humpty-Dumpty *Eodians (Master Class) *Seren Crwydryn *Tueor (Normal) *Fisherman *Aeris *Groxiuos TIER VI: SUPREMA (For characters who can destroy a country/continent with little/no effort.) Examples: Tier 2 superhumans, alien invasion, demonic sorcerers, anyone with a nuclear missle *Children Of The Light (Sentries) *Moggy (due to "cartoon physics") *Nuckelavee *Darius *Jarvey *Veela *Anne TIER VII: SUPERIORA (For characters who can destroy a planet with ease.) Examples: Tier 3 superhumans, alien invasion, demigods, anyone with an assortment of nuclear weapons *Dormouse (usual level) *Children Of The Light (Warriors) *Tueor (Corrupted) *Aymeric *Thirteen TIER VIII: EXTREMA (For characters with beyond supernatural power; can modify the laws of science or space/time.) Examples: Demigods, Young Dieties *Arbiter *Amnesty *Dormouse (true potential) *Inferno Pendragon *Children Of The Light (Messengers) *Betwixt (due to "cartoon physics") *Corvus (Due only to spatial abilities) *Anima Ruichi *Aerigroxiuos TIER IX: MAXIMA (For characters with absolute dominion in their realm; may embody an abstract concept.) Examples: Gods, Dieties, Abstracts *Misery *Rot *Phobia *Iron-Maiden *Enmity *Blight *Love *Vitality *Valor *Caretaker *Bliss *Liberty *Kaosa *King Equinox *Neptune *Pietus *Guardian *Advisor *Trickster *Nova TIER X: TITANA (For characters with absolute dominion across multiple realms; may embody an abstract concept.) Examples: Gods, Titans, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings *Eclipse *Zetio *Dashuri *Agatha *Aurea *Arodnap *The Light *Mr. Odd *Puzzle-Master TIER XI: PERFECTA (For characters whose power outstrips even those whose dominion stretches across multiple realms.) Examples: Ancient gods, Sentient Universes, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings *Arbiter-Eclipse *Aldo *Oblivion *Creation *Inferno/Arodnap *Watchers *Ebonscale *Audience *Father *The Void TIER XII: ABSOLUTA (a special Tier for characters that are beyond the usual scales of power - these beings may never be seen in the actual "User Battles" but are assumed to be beyond even "Perfecta" in power.) Examples: Super-Dieties, Sentient Universes, Creators of numerous universes, Satanic Beings *The Omega *Gehenna *The Shifter *Pandemonium *The Divine Trinity *Luca Category:Important